Childish
by Forever Kissing
Summary: He was like a child sometimes. I think that's why I loved him so much. He made me feel less serious all the time. But would having a child of his own change that? Luke x Angela  Akari


_A/N: I know some of my readers might have noticed I deleted a few incomplete stories from my account. I'm so sorry! I just had lost the inspiration (and in some cases the ideas) for them. But this is a one shot that's going to get my creative juices flowing! :3 _

I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked up into the sunlight. It had been a long time since I'd seen the sun shining so bright. Spring really was here. Reaching for the pail under the cow I had just milked, I smiled. This was going to be such a great season! Already, as I headed out of the barn with my newly bottled milk, I could tell the soil under my boots was fertile and ready to be tilled. I placed all but one of the bottles of milk into the shipping bin.

The last one would be for our fridge. I looked from the bin to the front door of our small home. Luke probably wasn't even awake yet. He had been working on a lot of construction products lately, as it got warmer out. His current big job was to add a room onto Jin's home. He and Anissa were expecting a little one in the summer.

He was being so careful to make every detail perfect. Jin had done a lot for Luke over the years. I was confident this was his chance to really return the favor.

At the thought of the new addition to Jin and Anissa's lives, I brought my hand up to touch my flat belly. We would be enjoying a new addition to our family someday soon too. But I wasn't in too much of a hurry to tell Luke that. I wouldn't want him to try and build a new room for us too! He was already overworked.

I was a little nervous to tell him in general. With a shrug I walked into the house, smiling when I saw Luke sprawled out in the bed. His hair was messy and his tanned skin was maybe a little less than clean, with the lack of his morning shower. I crossed to the fridge and placed the bottle inside of it. At the same time I removed some eggs and a bundle of spinach.

Luke was so playful. He loved to eat spinach omelets because they were "fluffy". He was a little childish, and I loved that about him. But was he really ready for a baby? I wasn't so sure. Even just knowing Jin was having a baby he was stressing about things like safety and what kind of paint and furniture would be healthy. It wasn't even his child and he was acting totally different. Just talking about that project made him antsy, and he wasn't himself.

How could I lose Luke to that sort of personality change? How could I tell him something that would flip his world upside down?

But at the same time, how could I not? I sighed to myself as I dropped the eggs into the skillet. Their sizzling and popping made me think of the time Luke was splattered by oil when he last cooked. He acted like it was the end of the world, and ran around the house like an idiot. The more I thought about it, the more I remembered the bad parts of that. He left the oil popping over the stove, and he had no intention of going back for it either. He could have burned the house down that day! So how could he be trusted to be alone with a baby?

I pushed my fingers through my hair. Maybe this was silly. Surely he would grow up a little for his own child. He had never let me get hurt before! And he had always shown me that he was trustworthy.

I could hear the covers shuffling just as I pulled the omelet out of the pan and onto the plate. Luke muttered something I didn't understand, and headed off to the bathroom in his underpants. While he was gone I placed his plate on the table and poured myself a cup of coffee. I was just about to bring it to my lips when I recalled something Luke had blabbed about Anissa earlier.

"_Anissa has been so mean lately! Turns out she can't drink coffee while she's preggers, and her pep is all gone! I can't imagine how you would act without your coffee. It's the only thing that keeps you going!"_

She couldn't have coffee. That was probably because Jin told her no—it must not be healthy for the baby. Knowing that, I placed the cup on the table for Luke to drink, and poured myself a glass of milk instead. I took a seat at the table and stared into the glass.

Luke took a seat across from me, still in his unders, and took a bite of the omelet. He was probably on auto-pilot, because he hadn't said a word to me.

"Good morning, Luke." I offered, taking another sip. He looked up over the mug of coffee that he had put to his lips, and then wrinkled his brow.

"This has cream in it."

"…"

"Why did you give me your coffee, Ang?" He took another sip, shuddered, and set it back down to enjoy his eggs.

"I must have just been sleepy." I answered. "When I made it for you, I mean. I must have forgotten it was for you."

"You've never done that before." Luke put the fork down and rubbed his eyes. "Sort of cute, you know?"

I smiled and stood up to put my glass in the sink. He offered me the mug. "Do you want it, Ang? I'm not going to drink it—too thick for me."

I blinked. "Uh, no, I already… I already had my cup." I took the mug from him and poured it down the sink.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright Angela?"

"Fine!" I smiled and rinsed out the dishes. "Would you like to come with me to get some seeds for the plot?"

Luke nodded and left the table to hop in the shower. I sighed, staring at the bed. Maybe I should just crawl back in and start over. Then Luke might not think I'm crazy.

Probably fifteen minutes later I awoke to his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you feeling alright today?" He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead. "You don't feel sick…"

I propped up on my elbows. When had I laid down? His hair was wet still, and a droplet fell onto my cheek.

"Oh, no," I shook my head, "I'm fine Luke. Really." I got to my feet and grinned, but that didn't shake him off of me.

"Maybe I should run up and get the stuff for you. Why don't you make me a list, alright Ang?"

"I… Luke, there's something…" I sighed. He turned around and handed me a paper pad and ink pen.

"You have to be really specific, or I won't know what kind you mean. And tell me how much you want of each one!"

I looked at the blank page in front of me, and at the pen in my hand. Then it hit me. My life was a blank page. So was Luke's life. I was writing my story on my page. I was beginning a new chapter, by writing about this baby growing inside of me. But Luke… he didn't get to write his story yet, because he had no idea that his life was changing. How could I keep that from him? It shouldn't matter how nervous I was about telling him, what mattered was how we reacted together.

So I took the ink pen and began to write. After jotting down a few lines, I handed him the list. "Would you mind running to the general store too? I need some things there. You can take the horse."

"Sure." Luke smiled, taking the list from me.

"Oh, Luke," I began, "Why don't you read it back to me so I know you can read everything alright."

Luke pulled on his boots and bandana, then shrugged. "Sure. It says '_30 fertilizer, 30 Spring Seed Mixes, 2 boxes of strawberries, matches, a book on fishing, and a book on pregnancy.'"_

I smiled as he reread the last line. "Wow, Ang…"

"I wanted to tell you before, but—…"

"Don't you think Anissa probably knows all there is to know about pregnancy, since she lives with Jin?" Luke smirked. "You don't need to get her that. Maybe you should get her a rattle instead? Or a new dress! Man has she gotten big lately."

My mouth must have hit the floor. I blushed, shocked that my list hadn't alerted him that it wasn't _for_ Anissa.

"Luke… The book is for me."

"What? Why do you want to read a book… like that…" His face began to heat up and turn red, and a stupid look absorbed his face. After that the look twisted into a smile, and the blush died down to just his nose. He took the note and folded it up before putting it in the inner pocket of his jacket. I wondered what he was thinking when he did that.

But when he pushed me back on the bed and kissed me, I was confident that he had no intention of being upset.

And that made me feel a little more confident too.

A/N: _In your review, vote on if you would like this story to be continued, or if you think it's just fine as a one shot. :3_


End file.
